Don't give up on me
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: It's a new start after the battle of hogwarts two years ago, Harry and Ginny are getting married, Hermione has a new boyfriend. But what happened to Ron. What will he think of this new man in her life.and whats up with this secret he's been hiding? "AU"?
1. Chapter 1

There lies a small cabin on a flat turf surrounded by evergreen, pine, and whitewood trees of a forest, not to far from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The cabin is made of green tree logs, and painted a deep burgandy, and edges a small pond filled with white swans, and orange stickle back fish. There are white doves that like to make nest in the trees, and schools of multicolored butterflies that flutter against the lily's, and buttercups alighning the pathway from the house to the pond. Now this would sound odd if it were some muggle living in the cabin. But this cabin was occupied by a bright witch, perhaps one of the most brightest witches, that ever attended Hogwarts. Her love of beauty, and different kinds of animals brought her to this magic place, that was now her own. She was surrounded by love, friends, her job, which was a an officer at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in which she had recieved 2 years ago after graduating top of her class. But it wasn't easy, she had lost many people she loved, she had to go to australia to retrieve her parents back from their loss of memories, after lord.."he who must not be named" had been reborn and planned to attack the school, the mudbloods, and Harry Potter. There was a great battle at the school in which Voldermort had been defeated, but for those who have seen his face, it still scares them, and Hermione herself had to control the nightmares of that night, with multiple charms. As for her friends, Neville who has been a teachers assistant since his graduation, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley; who graduated last year, and is now working at the Daily Prophet, and currently engaged to Hermione's best friend Harry Potter. She still speaks to Harry but not as much after the war. He and Ron Weasley had gone off to become aurors, and Ron felt the need never to talk to her again after that, which is the reason for her sorrow. She had kissed him that night, hoping that would make the bickering, the pain, and suffering, and the jealousy would all go away and it did. But after his brother Fred died, all he wanted was her. He kept wanting her to come with himself and Harry. To ditch school and become an auror, but Hermione didn't want that, she knew she could do better. She left to Australia on her own, then came back to school in time for the semester graduated. When Harry contacted her after auror training, Ron wanted nothing to do with her, so he left when she and Harry spoke.

"He'll get over it." Harry said as soon as Ron had left the room. His face was shaped by coal from the fire pit.

"I know I should've been there for him, after his brother died, but I simply couldn't Harry, I needed to finish, I had to go back." She said dissappointed.

"I know, he's just..."

"Lost." Hermione finished his sentence.

"yeah, give it time, soon he'll realize what an arse he's being and come to terms."

Hermione hoped that, that would come true, but after waiting a year and a half, She had moved on.

She had been sitting in her office, at the Department working on a case of imprisoned elves, when she was inturrupted by a handsome, tall gentlemen with dark hair, and glittering blue eyes, and a genuine smile

."Miss Granger." his voice was so angelic, so manley and deep.

"Yes." she stumbled a little.

He held out his hand to hers, and she took it, lightly.

"My name is Craig Daffodile."

"Pleasure." She said shyly.

"And... umm... err, what can I help you with?" She asked, brushing back her hair.

"Well actually I was wondering if you could help me with something, you see I'm what you'd call a CeO of a company, banning all enslavement to house elves, it was actually named by you. SPEW I believe."  
Hermione's face was in the state of shock. "You made a company for me."

"Yes.. well I didn't but there are many people that know you Miss Granger, and your thoughts about house elves enslavement and we would like to make you our head of company."

"I don't believe it." Hermione said leaning back in her chair slapping her hand to her forhead.

"Believe it." Craig said just as suprised as she was.

"I'll accept.' She said ecstatic.

"Amazing, so you will help us with the plans for it, we can design a building, it will be up in just a few months."

"Well this is great, I feel the need to celebrate." she smiled.

"Well celebrate with me." he said out of the ordinary.

"excuse me."

"Let me take you to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Are you going to question everything I say?"

"How am I supposed to trust you."

He walked up closer, placing his lips to her ear, she could feel his hot breath.

"Trust me." He whispered. From that day on she did, meeting Craig was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to her. He had brought her from the bottom back up to the top, nobody had ever made her feel that way, and in someway it was like Ron was back. Like Ron, Craig was stubborn, and silly, and clever, in his own way. She fell in love with him. But there was one thing missing, he wasn't Ron.


	2. the invitation

Spring had come and gone, and it had turned into summer, Hermione and Craig had been living in the cabin by the pond for 2 months. Hermione had been sitting next to the window, at her desk. She had been sitting by candle light because it was dark, and Craig was asleep in the bedroom. There was a light pitter patter sound coming from outside, as the rain touched against the window. Hermione had been reading some more plans for the business. She thought it would be in the process and they would be start moving in already. She'd dreamt of being in a big office, sitting at a desk, with a large glass window that she could look outside. Her name would be in the papers, and she would be famous. But Craig had other plans, his plans consisted of getting to know Hermione better, taking her to different places she'd never been before, like Italy, and Africa. He took her to meet his parents,and he had met hers. She loved Craig, but he never really acted upon his word. As Craig lied sleeping and Hermione sat studying, there was a sudden crash at the window. It startled Hermione, she jumped out of her seat to look outside the window but there was nothing there. She walked around her desk, and towards the door, she reached over to the drawer next to the door and pulled out her wand. She opened the door and tiptoed out to the yard. She wasn't sure if it was safe or not to go out there so she put her guard up. Could it be Voldermort? , Voldemort had been dead for two years. Hermione was a mudblood and she suddenly got the feeling it had been someone, who had been entranced by Voldemort. A death eater, or something else. She heard a fluttering sound. Like it had been wings of some creature. She thought to herself that it could have been one of the birds. But they don't leave the trees at night. She looked over to the sound of the fluttering. It was a grey owl, it was small, and the wings were fluttering rapidly. she lit her wand and walked over, and knelt down to the ground.

"Should've known it was you Pig." She said taking her hands and wrapping them around the small owl that had belonged to Ron Weasley. Pigwidgeon was Ron's owl he got in his fourth year after, his rat scabbers had actully been Peter Pettigrew. Pig rested himself on Hermione's wrist. There was a white piece of rolled parchment tied to his leg with a red bow. Hermione opened it in anticipation, thinking it was a letter from Ron. She smiled, but lost it wen it was just an invitation to Harry and Ginny's Wedding.

_You and a guest are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Mr. Harry James Potter, and Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_as they celebrate their love on _

_the 5th of July _

_Please RSVP by the 27th of June. _

Hermione laughed at the owl, sittin on her wrist, for today had been the 28th of June. Pig had always been a messed up owl. Hermione brought him in, and set him on the desk. She took out a piece of parchment, and a quill, and wrote down that she would be at the wedding, and to apologize for being a day late. She then rolled the parchment up and tied it to Pig's foot, and kissed him on the head. "Give Ron my love." she whispered. She walked him outside, and let him fly away.


	3. his words are in his smile

Thank you all for commenting on my story i really like this one. i do not own any of these characters, they are just fun to write stories about.

The bright sunrays lit Hermione's room, with a golden ambiance. She awoke alone that beautiful morning facing the window, to see the slight wind blowing through the trees, and the doves flying the coup. She got up out of bed, and covered herself with a light sweater. Craig had left early for work that morning and she thought she would do some housework, but first she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Something strange happened the kettle started shaping its way into someone's face. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked closer, it was Ginny, she looked furious.

"Ginny." Hermione said as if she had never seen this sort of thing before.

"Where are you, my wedding is in a few days, and I need your help, especially since your the Maid of Honor, didn't you get the memo on the invitation?"

"There was no Memo, I'm sorry Ginny."

"Damn Ron I told him to write it on your invitation that little weasel!"She said furiously.

"Well what do you want me to do, pack up my stuff right now and get there."

"YES!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Well..." Hermione said softly.

"Craig will be home in a few hours,i'll start packing and tell him i'm leaving early."

"Great, will you be here tonight?"

"I suppose."

"Great." Ginny said then with a flash she was gone.

Hermione poured her tea in a glass and walked over to a chair in the living room and curled up, and started to sip from her tea. She started to get this feeling in her stomach of anxiousness, and fear. She had not seen most of the Weasley's or Harry in quite a while. Her biggest fear was seeing Ron again, especially now that she was seeing someone else she wondered if he had been seeing someone as well. Not to mention the way they left things before. She took another sip, and looked outside. She flashed back, to the day after the war.

_Hermione stood inches from the graves of the ones lost, hot tears had been strolling down her face, and a warm arm had been wrapped around her waist, as she cuddled up to the man she once new as a boy. She looked up to Ron's face to see that his eyes were as wet as hers. He looked down and wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her forehead. When the funeral was over, it seemed as though many dreams were over. Hermione saw George Weasley, who had been missing his ear, and his other half, sulking in the arms of his mother. Ginny weasley resting her head upon Harry potter's as they walked over to Ron and Hermione. _

_"So where do we go from here?"Ginny asked._

_"Where ever we want." Ron said softly._

_"Harry and I were talking about becoming aurors,wht do you think about that Hermione?"_

_"What do you mean Ron?"_

_"I mean I want you to come with us." _

_"Well Ron I want to finish school, I need to find my parents, i can't just leave everything, and run off with you and Harry, I have a future." _

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I don't know." _

_Harry and Ginny felt the need to leave, thinking that Hermione and Ron were going to get into one of their great fights again._

_"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" Ron asked_

_"I don't know."_

_"What does that mean?" He asked confused."Do you see yourself with me?" _

_Herrmione looked up at him, like he had sparked some kind of last nerve with her.  
"I need to figure things out right now Ron."_

_"I need you Hermione, without you i don't know what i'd do." _

_"I can't come with you Ron." _

_"Fine!" he yelled."I should've known this wasn't going to work, we argue to much, we have nothing in common, i'm not as intellegent as you are."_

_"That's not what i'm saying Ron!" She yelled._

_" I don't need this." Ron said stalking off._

Hermione was now back at the cabin, sipping her tea. The liquid kind of shook a little as Hermione began feeling nervous. She got up from the chair and poured the left over liquid into the kitchen dropped the cup.

She went into her bedroom and started dressing in a pair of blue jeans, and white cardigain. She sprayed her hair, and made it look neat, and then pulled out a suitcase from her chiffarobe. Neatly in order she had her clothes hanging from shirts to jeans in a row. she grabbed a handful of shirts and a handful of jeans and placed them in the suitcase.

The sound of the door opening in the living room made her jump. Craig had come around the corner, smiling as he walked into the bedroom. "Hey Hermione, where are you going?" He asked.

"Ginny got a hold of me this morning, i'm supposed to be there, turns out i'm the Maid of Honor."

"Of course you are aren't you and Ginny like best friends?"

"I haven't really seen her in two years, we all kind of fell apart."

"So you are going to the Burrow, then tonight, a whole week without you."

'Not really, I mean, you are welcome to come there anytime you want, and I will probably come back to check on things."

"You've never left this long before, how can i know you won't fall for some other guy."

Hermione paused.

"I've got to go." she said grabbing her suitcase in her left hand. She walked up to Craig, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. He was a sweet kisser, it was clean, and soft but not very passionable. She stood in the middle of the floor with her suit case in one hand and wand in the other. She blew a kiss to Craig and and apparated herself to the Burrow.

When she got there, she was surrounded by green trees and golden fields. The burrow stood alone, in all its glory. This place brought back most of her memories. She spent many weddings,christmases, and summers here. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a rather large woman with a warms smile and ginger hair, wearing at ratty autumn colored dress, and brown colored clogs.

Hermione was pulled in her embrace, and could barely breath as she had been held so tight.

When Mrs. Wealey pulled away she held her hand out for Hermione to enter the house.

"Sit down dear, I'm so glad you can be here."

Hermione smiled "I wouldn't miss it, My two best friends getting married."

She looked around the burrow, it hadn't changed except for the family clock had been missing. The clocks arrows had the names of the weasley family on it, and each name pointed to where they were.

"Where has everyone gone off to." Hermione asked.

"Ginny, and Harry are off at Hogsmead, looking for more wedding things, George is at the joke shop, Bill and fleur of course are at the cottage, and Mr. Wealsey is working." She stopped there looking at Hermione curiously.

"Ginny tells me you have a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, his name is Craig."

"Interesting."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I just didn't work out." She said.

"Oh.. well ...."

"Where is he?"

"His bedroom,"

"Is he seeing some.."

"No.. No.. he's just been working, and helping George at the jokeshop."

"Things are a bit different lately, with Fred gone."

Hermione was suprised on how composed Molly had seemed to be.

"Well, lets get you upstairs, i'm going to be making dinner tonight, you know where Ginny's room is."

"Yes."

"Well head on up there she and Harry should be back any minute."

Hermione headed for the stairs. It had been long and narrow, before,she walked up slowly, hoping that she could escape, the barrier of Ron's room, and just head into Ginny's. She kept her head down, to avoid seeing Ron if he had come out. When she got to the stairs someone was standing in front of her, wearing, a pair of shoes, and brown colored slacks,she looked up slowly to see his chest rising and faling so smoothly covered by a knitted green sweater, He had gotten so broad,especially in his shoulders. She was now staring at his eyes, his glorious green colored eyes, that were partly covered by the bangs of his ginger colored hair. His freckles had been softened, and little ginger hairs of stubble lying on his chin. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. When she saw him. She smiled, but the expression in his face after seeing her made him feel nervous he did not smile back. He simply swung his body, against the wall and gestured his hand towards Ginny's Room.

Hermione squeezed herself between him and the was, brushing his torso with her walked towards Ginny's bedroom, and turned her head to look at Ron. He was so...grown up she thought to herself. This time when she looked at him, He smiled a light smile, and she smiled back.


	4. finding a place to sleep

She thought he was going to start a conversation, but when he left back into his room and didn't say anything, she felt a bit confused. She turned away, and headed into Ginny's room, and closed the door, she dropped her suitcase on the floor beside her and shut the door with her back, and closed her eyes. There was something about Ron's appearence that was so beastly it made him all the more attractive, or maybe it was that she hadn't seen him for a while. He definately had gotten taller, and there was something in his smile, it sparkled to her, and the feeling she got when she brushed against him made her feel warm inside. She brushed off the feeling, quickly when the door started opening. She moved away quickly,she was hoping it would be Ron when she saw a glimpse of red. It was Ginny, she walked in slowly, her long red hair swinging from side to side, wearing a pair of beige cargos, and an emerald colored blouse. "HERMIONE!!!" she said, swinging her arms around Hermione's shoulderblades and wrapping the around her neck. Hermione, barely stable, wraped her arms around Ginny's in an instant.

She smiled, "Hi Ginny."

Ginny backed away and took a look at Hermione, "Look at you, haven't changed a bit."

"Well it's only been two years." Hermione stated.

"Alot can change in a person in two years." Ginny said.

"Well Ron's changed quite a bit."

Ginny glanced quickly at Hermione's statement, "You saw Ron."

"Yes."

"and..he looked different to you."

"Yes Ginny, is there something wrong with that."

"No..no."

"Did he talk to you?"

"No not really, he just smiled at me."

"Yeah, don't worry, Ron's sort of been really weird lately."

"You mean to everyone?"

Ginny shook her head, then looked towards the window.

Harry quietly entered the room, "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry walked rapidly over to Hermione, and she wrapped her arms around him, and they held eachother tight.

"Not a single message from you until now, come on Hermione."

"I'm so sorry Harry I've been quite busy, i'm currently working with my boyfriend on building a business, that deals with SPEW."

"I heard how's that doing?"

"Well not as well developed as it should be by now."

"Harry."Ginny whispered

"Ginny."

"Hermione saw Ron"

Harry shifted his head to look at Hermione, "How did that go for you."

"Not how I thought it would be." Hermione trailed off.

Harry suspiciously looked at Hermione, until Ginny snapped her fingers to get his attention. It caught Hermione's as well.

"What's going on?"

Ginny and Harry looked at eachother, and shook their heads at Hermione.

"Nothing." Ginny said, 'So are you ready for tomorrow, i'm going to get my dress, and have you get yours, I must tell you that it is gorgeous, and honestly it will look great on you."

"Great..."

"So tell us what else is happening with you." Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "Nothing else really."

"Supper!!!!!" Molly Weasley called.

"Well i'm starving." Ginny said getting up.

"yeah me too, i'm just going to um change my shirt, it's a bit hot." Hermione said standing up.

Ginny and Harry nodded and left the room.

Hermione took out a white blouse, and put it on, she grabbed her long hair and pulled it out from the colar of the shirt. Then walked out in to the hallway, where she saw Ron's door partly opened. She peaked through to see him changing as well. He was shirtless, and pale, Hermione had never seen him so exposed before. His shoulders were so broad, his chest was bare, and there was a bit of hair around his belly button. His muscles were quite defined, and he was a bit thinner than she remembered him. There was something on Ron's left shoulder though, a round mark the color of scarlet red, that looked as though it had been there for leaned in to eye the mark a little closer when the floor squeaked and caught Ron's attention. He put on the green t-shirt wrapped around his wrists over his bare skin, and turned around quickly. He eyed Hermione, and she tried to hide behind the wall, but he caught her before the act.

"Hermione."

"Dammit." she whispered.

Ron came closer to the door and was now standing inches away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked fervently.

"Well... I... um was walking downstairs when I saw your door open and you were in here and wanted to say Hi....so....Hi." she said nervously.

Ron smiled a half smile, "Hi."

The stood silent, for about minute in complete akwardness. Hermione had so many things she wanted to say, but his presence, had made her tonguetied. She looked at Ron who was quite,to, and he was eyeing the floor, and had his hands placed in his pockets.

"Well I'm starving, so I guess I will see you downstairs."

"I'm right behind you." He told her.

Hermione started walking down the stairs, she was so nervous she felt as thogh she was going to slip and fall down the stairs, and he would see her , and things between them would be more akward. Luckily, she made it down, Ron was behind her, and together they walked to the kitchen table surrounded by many hungry people.

She sat down next to Ginny, on the outside of the table, and Ron took the opposite side, and sat down. Everyone was there, Bill and Fleur, who greeted Hermione, when she sat down. George, who still had a smile even though he was missing his other half and his ear, Mr. Weasley was carving the meat,Percy, who had become more involved with the family afdter the war, sat in between Harry and Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasley was standing above the table, holding a pitcher, and pouring the liquid into the glasses.

When Mrs. Weasley sat down, everyone began eating, Hermione ate slow, she was still nervous being around all these people, but there was some good of it, she loved this family, it was truly calming to be with them. Chewing her meat, she looked over across the table to see an empty chair, one that would have been filled if dear old Fred had still been there, it made her sad, and she began having flashbacks of the night he died. At the corner of her eye, she saw Ron glancing at her, then glancing over towards the empty chair.

She locked eyes with him for what seemed like seconds, but then broke it when Mr. Weasley started talking."Hermione, it's really good to have you here, we've missed you."

Hermione was suddenly in the spot light when everyone looked at her.

She smiled, "It hasn't been nearly the same without you all." She said eyeing Ron, who quickly looked away. "Ginny dear, I want to go over a few things for the wedding tomorrow, when you get a chance."

"k mum, but Hermione and I are going to get her dress tomorrow, so it will have to be in the evening."

"Great to see you have time for me dear." Molly said sarcastically.

Dinner went fast as usual at the Weasleys, and while the rest went on to do their own things, Hermione stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley, clean up.

Of course it was a fast cleanup, being that they were both witches. "Thank you Hermione dear."

"Your welcome."

Hermione yawned, it hadn't been very late but she was very tired, so she headed upstairs, leaving Mrs. Weasley to her reading.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom, and heard strange sounds, of lips smacking, and moaning, and she dared not to enter, figuring that it had been Harry and Ginny goofing around. She walked down the hall towards Ron's room, the door was again halfway opened, and she looked inside. Ron layed there curled up on his bed, reading a chudley canon's magazine.

Hermione smiled, and walked in

"It's amazing that you read, especially since school is done with."

Ron jumped a little and turned around.

"You...You scared me."

"Well i'm not a spider." she joked.

There was a long pause, and Hermione hesitated on leaving.

"Ginny and Harry are...umm...playing." She said.

Ron laughed a little. "They do it often."

"WHAT!!"

"Fool around, it's disturbing, luckily it doesn't take part in my room, or I'm gone, so it doesn't bother me, but seeing as you are here, for the next few days, we might have a problem."

"What does that mean...?"

" It means that until the night of the wedding,my room is yours or you can have Fred and George's old room."

Hermione smiled shyly, "I can sleep in here?" She asked quietly.

"If you want, I mean it wouldn't be the first time we've slept in the same room as each other."

Hermione looked around, "the night at grimmauld palace." she said.

As much as she liked the thought of sleeping in here with him, she couldn't help but think of Craig, at home waiting to come and see her.

"Um..Er... I can't" She said starting to walk out.

When Ron caught her arm at the door. _How did he get to her that fast?_

He turned her to face him, and gently stroked, the side of her cheek. His hand felt hot,sliding against her gentle skin, " I know...about...him...."

Hermione looked at him, suspiciously.

"Who?"

"Craig obviously."

"Oh yes, my umm..."

"It's funny how everyone else keeps bringing him up but you don't, until your asked."

"well... my minds in other places, and how do you know you aren't in the same room whenever I talk to the others about him."

"I have great hearing." he said quickly.

"your eavesdropping." she said moving over to his unmade bed, and sitting down on it.

Ron laughed as though she was joking, but he didn't care if it was serious or not.

He sat down next to her on the bed, as she stared at the floor crossing her arms.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, and then as if she was dazed she layed her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She felt his hand reach up to her head as he stroked her hair.

She got up quickly, knowing that this was wrong, "Are you leaving?" he asked.

Hermione looked at his eyes, that were begging her to stay, and she couldn't break from it.

"I'll stay in here for one night, one night Ron and then I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"Deal." he said.

He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a long tshirt, and threw it at Hermione. She flinched but caught it.

"What's this for."

He raised his eyebrows, "do you really want to go back in that room,for your pajama's?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be right back." She ran down the hall smiling, and found the lavatory, she changed quickly, and fixed her hair in the mirror, then ran back to the room, where Ron was fixing up Harry's bed.

"Which one would you like to sleep on?" he asked curiously.

"I have a choice?"

"Yes."

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and sat down on it, and felt the mattress.

She then got up and walked over to Harry's and did the same thing. She knew that this was killing Ron, but she didn't care, she got up and walked to Ron's bed and lied down.

She pulled the covers up to her chest, and layed her arms at her sides, and looked above her at Ron.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

Ron laughed a little, then started getting into Harry's bed.

"Good night Hermione Granger." He whispered.

"Goodnight Ron."She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Whats going on?

A/N Sorry for the delay i had family in town and school and was not able to write. .thank you all for reviewing and commenting though i really appreciate it.i'm also thinking about re- writing my best friends wedding.

Hermione woke alone in the comfort of Ron's bed, she looked around to see if he was there but the room was empty. She got out of bed, and walked to look out the window,it was an overcast, as the grey clouds darkened the ground. She looked down to see Harry, George, and Ron setting up the tent for the wedding. Ron had been really weird last night and she had no idea why. She thought he would act like a child and be jealous of her having a boyfriend, and not to mention loath her for all eternity, after what had happened two years ago. She looked down at the t-shirt Ron had given her, and examined it. It was plain, and the color of maroon, it was quite long, and made of cotton. She thought it would have a hole in the back or a huge ink stain on it, but it didn't. Hermione stretched and the shirt lifted up to the middle of her thighs. Looking out the window, she saw Harry looking up at her. He waved at her then smiled at Ron, and lifted his brow. Ron looked up to the window to see Hermione standing in the window, then quickly looked at Harry, and shook his tilted his head to the side, as if he were annoyed with Ron. Hermione didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out. She pulled herself away from the window and walked down the hall to Ginny's room where her clothes had been. Ginny was sitting in there looking at some old pictures. "Hi Ginny."

Ginny gasped, "Oh hey Hermione, what.." she paused examining hermione up and down.

"Where'd you get hte tshirt."

"Your brother..."

"Ah."

"Something is really weird, last night he was so nice to me, i mean he knew about Craig, he let me sleep in his room...by the way please let me know before hand if you and Harry plan to umm."

Ginny smiled.

Giggling a little, Ginny replied,"I'm sorry you can sleep in my room tonight, and for the rest of the week."

"No!"

Ginny snapped her head to look at Hermione.

"What! are you trying to tell me that you want to sleep in Ron's room?"

Hermione shrugged "it wasn't so bad."

"Hmm." Ginny said suspiciously.

"What?"

"It's obvious that you are still in love with Ron."

Hermione shook her head, "No I love Craig."

"OH please, Hermione, okay let me ask you this, did you sleep in Harry's bed, or did you sleep in Ron's."

"What does that matter?"

"Which one?"

"Ron's."

Ginny smiled a wicked smile, "You are soooo in love with my brother, it's not even a question anymore, and I think he knows it to thats why he's not being a jerk."

Hermione paused in her place, and thought about it.

"I haven't doen anything to make him think that have I?"

"Besides spending the night with him last night noooooo." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Where else was I supposed to sleep Gin..."

"Um there is another room, admit it Hermione Granger, you wanted to spend the night in there with Ron because you obviously wanted to be close with him."

"I wasn't at all he kept his distance, he slept on Harry's bunk."  
"Ughh what ever I love Craig, I'll sleep in Fred and Georges room tonight.."

Hermione saw Ginny roll her eyes, and then walk herself over to her dresser.

" Do you love Harry?" Hermione asked

Ginny turned around suprised that she said that, "Of course I do, when i'm with him everything in my body goes warm, and my heart pumps just a little faster, and when he stares at me with those gorgeous green eyes i melt, it's quite scary sometimes, but... all the men i've dated before will never come close to Harry Potter."

Hermione managed a smile, she felt good that Ginny and Harry were happy, but she asked herself if she really was? Was Ron happy? or was he as miserable not being with her, as she was about not being with him. It always used to be easy being able to tell Ron's feelings, but now its seemed as if the breakup had changed him, and his feelings about her. It killed her that Ron wasn't angry like he used to be when he found out about Viktor, or Cormac.

"Get dressed.' Ginny inturrupted.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

Ginny cocked her head to the side, and rolled her eyes, "You want a dress for my wedding don't you?"

"Oh, wow.. I think i completely forgot." Hermione said getting up.

"Right ..your minds on other things at the moment, well i could always find another Maid of Honor, lets see.." Ginny paused and positioned herself in a state of thought..."hmm well i don't have any."

"Ginny... . " hermione paused ,Give me a few minutes." Hermione said grabbing some clothes and running out of the room.

Hermione was half way down the hall when she heard Ginny tell her she could change in her room, but instead she wound up, in the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to change, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light green sweater. Then she walked out looking at her feet, noticing another pair of bigger size feet up against hers. She looked up, and saw Ron.

"Ron." She said stubbornly.

"Hermione." he said back to her.

Hermione was tight mouthed, she didn't know how to ask the questions she wanted to ask, she managed a smile, and snuck by Ron, and started walking back to Ginny's room.

"how did you sleep?" he asked after a long silence.

"fine...but umm...i think it would be better if i slept somewhere else tonight..."

"yeah, maybe your right."he said almost rudely

Hermione sighed, and nodded her head, then walked faster to the room

Hermione found herself walking fast towards Ginny, then plopped down on the floor next to her.

Hermione inhaled deeply then exhaled.

" Are ..you alright?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmm well we should go then get some air, have lunch, and umm get your dress." Ginny said as if she were irratated.

Hermione followed her out the door, and down the hall, Hermione looked over to see if Ron was still around, but he was nowhere in sight. When they got down stairs, and positioned themselves to apparate. Hermione closed her eyes, and quickly opened them, where she and Ginny were now standing outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione smiled after quickly looking at the sign.

"George is in there, I think Ron is too, he's been helping with the shop."

"Really.. do they still have those patent daydream charms?" Hermione asked.

"Now Hermione what on earth would you need that for?"

Hermione laughed, "No reason..."

"Well we have to go in there, i need to get something from George anyway.'

They walked in, and were surrounded by all kinds of different jokes, and multi colored balloons, with crazy sayings on them.

Hermione could barely see the front desk, the shop had gotten busier after the past few years. She walked around thinking that she was still following Ginny, but suddenly realized that she had lost her. She walked a little further, not paying attention, when she bumped into someone, and almost literally flew back,but befor she knew it, a pair of hands were gently placed at her sides keeping her stable. They were so firm, she looked up to see whose hands they belonged to and not a suprise they were Ron's.

He whipped his hands away fast before either one of them could see what was going on.

"your always there." Hermione said.

"Is that a bad thing...." Ron paused. "When did you get so clumsy."

"I... i just saw you 5 minutes ago at home."

Ron chuckled.

" Home?"

Hermione shook her head, and retracted. " I mean the burrow, how did you get here so fast?"

Ron's expression was confusing.

"I can apparate like you , you know, we did take the same lessons."

"Right.." Hermione's eyes trotted down to the floor. "It's so crowded in here, how can anyone tell where they are going?"

Ron leaned in really close, "they're heads aren't up in the clouds...like yours seems to be."

Before Hermione could retract he was gone.

"Hermione?" Ginny called.

"I'm over here.' Hermione called.

"I thought you wer behind me."

"No i had another interaction with Ron."

"How many interactions have you had with him exactly."

"So far.. four possibly five.'

"Hmmm. Well shall we?"

They walked out of the shop, and Hermione let out a deep breath.

When the girls arrived at Hogsmead they walked into a small dress shop. It wasn't long before Hermione had chosen the emerald color gown, that accented Hermione features.

Back at the burrow now, Hermione lie in the field, the sun shining down on her face. She lay with her arms above her head, and her legs folded up to the side.

She was inturrupted by her best friends Harry, who layed down next to her.

"Hi." He said.

Hermione smiled and turned her body so she was now facing him.

"It's been a while." she said.

" I know what the hell is going on, there's a wedding going on or something."

Hermione managed a laugh.

"Whats going on with Ron?"

"You're assuming I know?"

"He's different."

"Well he has lost alot."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should talk to him about this Hermione."

"I knew you were going to say that." she said folding her arms.

"You don't sound like you want to."

"He's just so...soo... intimidating."

"Ron...intimidating.... that's a laugh."

Hermione stood up looking down at Harry, she held out her hand, offering to help Harry up. He took her hand and put all his strength on himself than on her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and he did the same, and they stood there embracing,knowing that all the evil was over and they were safe again.

"He is more so.... is he seeing someone?"

"What! no way... i don't think so... what would you care anyway, your taken already.'  
"Well..."Hermione paused, then gave Harry a withering look and walked away. She paced quickly into the burrow, and then up the stairs, Ron's door had been halfway open but she wasn't sure if he was there or not. She went into his room, but no one was in there. She walked over and sat on the unmade bed, and looked around. She noticed something white peeking out from Ron's pillow, and grasped it in her hands. It had been a letter addressed to her, with only a few words on it.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry....I..

Hermione was so confused, he was trying to apologize, and she had no idea of her own feelings.

There was a crack on the floor boards, "Hermione." a voice so soft and gentle came by the door.

Hermione looked up, to see Ron confused, and a little curious.

"Oh um Ron... I umm." she floded the letter and placed it in her pocket.

"umm What was that." he said gesturing the letter.

"Nothing." she said quickly.

But Ron did something she never thought he'd do, he was now standing over her and he leaned in his face inches away from hers, and he took his hand, gently sliding it up Hermione's thigh.

Hermione closed her eyes, and shivered and took a sharp intake of breath. His hand reached her pocket and he pulled the paper out, and unfolded it.

He looked at Hermione with an amusing look, "I meant to finish it.. but then I heard about your new boyfriend, and couldn't." He ripped up the paper and took his wand and the paper went into flames.

Hermione suddenly felt embarrased and horrible, the flames were now gone and there was no debris left of the tiny piece of parchment. Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed sullen , and angry, she didn't know what to do so she stormed out.


End file.
